Hopelessly Devoted
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - hints of Mac/Stella. Written for the cheesy song challenge.


**Title: Hoplessly devoted  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay - hints of Mac/Stella.  
Song:Hoplessly Devoted to you - Olivia Newton John  
Disclaimer: Yeah, i wish**

**Written for the cheesy song challenge over at CSI:NY - the challenge. **

Danny and Mac cringed as Lindsay and Stella drunkenly clambered up on stage and both gripped tightly onto the microphone.

Even a year later, things weren't exactly perfect between Danny and Lindsay.

They had tried – both had given, and taken. But in the end he had decided to end it, in order to deal with his issues, he needed to be alone.

And had regretted that decision ever since.

Danny smirked as Stella took to the microphone, and blasted out the first verse – and how her eyes never left Mac.

Surely there was something going on them. – No doubt about it.

Shaking his head, he shifted his chair closer to Hawkes who was humming along to the tune. Danny laughed as he glanced around the table, Flack was swaying along with the music, and Adam was out, cold on the table, already sleeping his hangover off.

Stella smiled sweetly at the crowd as they applauded, and handed Lindsay the microphone. She had been glancing around the bar, smiling at various guys, giggling appreciatively when she got a wolf whistle, and with each smile, a dagger was driven into Danny's heart. But, as soon as the 2nd verse started, her eyes locked with his – even if he had wanted to, he couldn't look away.

"_My head is saying; fool, forget him._

_My heart is saying; don't let go._

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

If she wasn't well above the alcohol limit, he would have been positive she picked that song on purpose.

She hated "Grease" – thought it was cheesy. But, this was coming from the girl that loved "Wicked" "Rent" and every other cheesy Broadway show ever made, he mused to himself as he watched her and Stella yell the final chorus into the poor, unsuspecting microphone.

There had been a standing ovation by the time the song had finished – Danny included. Bowing dramatically, and close to nearly falling off the little stage at the karaoke bar, Lindsay and Stella giggled as they moved towards the set of stairs, leading back towards there table, where the team had taken residence for the evening.

Settling across the table from him, Lindsay smiled sweetly as she accepted the drinks as payment for completing her and Stella's "dare"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Danny sighed it was going to be a long night.

--

--

"I am you know" she giggled as she pulled herself up onto the concrete block by the door of her building, shoes in one hand, legs swinging wildly as she tossed Danny her keys

"You are what?" He asked, humouring her as he caught the keys and building's front door.

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you," she said simply as she jumped down and let him steady her. "And I can't forget you, because I've tried." She whispered against his lips. "You're just unforgettable."

"You're drunk" Danny laughed as he picked her up like he did across the rooftop in the Dr. Zimmer case. "It's a good job it was my turn to stay sober – you might not have got home" He said as he set her down as he pushed the elevator button.

"Do you regret what happened between us?" she asked, a little abruptly in the elevator.

"The things that went wrong you mean?" he asked, while she nodded "Everyday"

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, voice resembling a little girl's.

"I'm not sure," he sighed again "I was stupid, thinking I would be able to get over you. I was stupid to think I was anything other than hopelessly devoted to you."

"You're sappy" she smiled as she stepped out of the elevator. "G'night Danny, and thanks for getting me home safe."

"It's my pleasure," he smiled as the elevator doors shut. "G'night Montana"

She let out a breath of air, thankful that he had fallen for it.

She shoved her key into the door, pushed through it, turned the light on, kicked her shoes off and threw her bag to the other side of the room.

She just couldn't understand why she had to pretend to be completely 100percent intoxicated to tell him how she felt.

A knocking stirred her thoughts, she went to answer it, and was instantly met by an extremely familiar set of lips. Happily accepting the sudden rush of emotions she was feeling, she laced her fingers in his dirty blonde hair, deepening the kiss.

He pushed into her apartment, and kicked the door shut with his foot and hastily broke away from her.

"Next time, don't pretend you're drunk, alright? Tell me the truth – tell me you miss me"

"You should be telling me" she nearly screamed "why should I tell you-" she prodded into his chest "when you, broke up with me?"

"Because I'm a fool, and you should forget me."

"Yeah, well unfortunately, my heart wont let go"

"Can we give us another go?"

"What makes you think this time will be different?"

"I'm different. I've realised things"

"Like?"

"How I'm hopelessly devoted to you" he smiled as she whacked him.


End file.
